Kimberly Taliaferro
Kimberly Marie Taliaferro, is better known for her ring name Sinderella or Kimber Talia. Kimberly is a professional wrestler and former model. Modeling (2005) Kimberly was born an only child and her parents divorced when she was five. After her second year in college, Kimberly dropped out to pursue modeling. Kimberly was immediately picked up in a name gimmick with Kimber Manufacturers. She was used to model the Kimber line of guns. After months of modeling for them, Kimberly took a great interest in the guns, and took the liberty of having the "Kimber Eclipse," gun tattooed onto her stomach with a wing. During June 2005, Kimberly continued to model the guns, but moved onto other ventures. She was then named Maxim's Hottest 100 Female, and her magazine cover for that edition was noted for being the most sold magazine for 2005. Kimberly finally gave up modeling at the end of 2005, and went into one of her passions, wrestling. XWA (2006-2008) Kimberly debuted in her first match on Xtreme Wrestling Association, just eight days before her twenty-second birthday. Kimberly won the match against Desiree, and afterward proceeded with a post-match attack, only proving she was coming in as a heel. Then, she picked up a mic and warned the divas, as well as the then XWA Women's World Champion, Selina, about her comings. Weeks after disappearing from television, Kimberly returned in a tag team match with Heather Loxx to form Poison Ivy. They defeated the number one contenders to the Tag Team Championships,' '''The Connoaes. The two then went on to face the then XWA Women's Tag Team Champions, False Intent, but lost. Kimberly and Heather went on to face different tag teams, and multiple one on one matches, before Kimberly would get injured at '''XWA Winter Wonder' by the XWA Women's Champion, Awesome Kong. Kimberly came back in mid-2007 as a darker heel, taking up the ring name Sinderella. She played a dark gothic princess of the federation, and this proved to up her skills, and made her go so far as a #1 Contendership to the XWA Women's World Championship, but was once again injured. After the creative team discussed it, they thought it was terrible that they dropped the tag team angle to quickly, and wanted to somehow bring it back into the picture after Kimberly came back. Kimberly returned in 2008, in March, to reform Poison Ivy with a new member, Jacey Lockhart. For weeks, Kimberly and Heather put Jacey through little initiation process before finally swearing her into the group. Their first mission was for Jacey to help them win the XWA Tag Team Championships from the then champions, Metallic Designs. Weeks on feuding concurred before Kimberly and Heather, with the assistance of Jacey, captured the titles. It was not until Kimberly decided to part ways with the company that the titles wer resigned. Kimberly was one of the eight women up for 2008 Female of the Year, as well as one of the 4 pairs of people up for 2008 Match of the Year. WOW (2008) A few months after leaving from XWA, Kimberly was cleared to sign to another federation, and was quickly scooped up by WOW: Women of Wrestling. Weeks went by before Kimberly actually debuted, and she debuted by attacking the WOW Champion after a title defense. She disappeared the next few weeks and came in again for another attack on the WOW Women's Champion after a successful title defense. Both of the champions came out the next week and demanded to know who this woman was. The two champions were pitted, at the next pay-per-view, to face their challengers in a tag team match with both of their titles on the line. The woman who picked up the win either kept their title, or lost it. Mid-match, Kimberly came out again, and cost the champions their titles. She was then announced as the personal hit woman to the challengers. After that one storyline, Kimberly became very inactive and was released of her contract in late 2008. Returning to XWA There are rumors servicing that Kimberly would be returning to XWA during their "Revival," tour and was scheduled to be in the XWA Women's World Championship. On September 25, 2009, it was confirmed by her official entrance video maker, to "look out for her," at Winter Wonder, meaning she would be returning to the same place she had gotten injured a mere 3 years ago. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009) It was announced that Kimberly Taliaferro was signed to World Wrestling Headquarters on October 11, 2009. She debuted in a dark match to which she won, and was put on the main card at Super Showdown against Haley Payne. Kimber then made her first appearance at a WWH pay-per-view defeating former WWE Diva, Christy Hemme. Talia then faced Amy Roucka-Devlin whose match ended in a double count out. As of late, Kimber was seen taking on the role of a psychopathic admirer of current WWH World Women's Champion, Shady Layne. It was after the WWH Pay-per-view Survivor Series after Kimber had been one of the last two surviving members of "Team Shady," along with the champion Shady Layne herself, that Kimber announced both Layne and Talia would become a tag team named Sweet Psychosis. Currently, Kimber is still undefeated and has never lost a singles match in the company. There were recent rumors that indicate when Kimber's contract expires she will not be coming back to the company. It was confirmed days before New Years Day and Kimber left the company. In Wrestling' *'''Finishing and Signature Moves **''Sweet Sins'™'' ' **''Sin Filled Deeds (Backslide Driver) *'Signature Moves''' **Mat Slam **Big Boot **Flying Clothesline **Flying Dropkick **Arm Drag *'Wrestlers Managed' **Heather Lox **Jacey *'Managers' **Heather Lox **Jacey *'Nicknames' **'Sinderella' **The Main Event - Self-proclaimed *'Entrance Theme' **"Diva" - Beyonce **'"Going Under" - Evanescence' Accomplishments and Achievements *'Maxim Hot 100' **Hottest Female (2005) *'XWA ' **XWA Women's Tag Team Champions (w/ Heather Lox; 1 Time) Personal life Kimberly is an only child. Her parents are divorced. She is real life friends with the Burke family, and Monica Renee Garcia-Shae. She had two tattoos, one gun with a wing on the back, and three stars running behind her left earlobe.